I Wish We Were Older
by Night Owl 303
Summary: Trailer Inside!
1. Trailer

**Based on I Wish We Were Older by Metro Station.**

_**Their world was chaos.**_

_Miley watches a gang fight in the streets._

_**She wanted protection.**_

_Miley cries in a corner._

_**He had it.**_

_Shane is leading his gang._

_**So what heppens when you pretend to love somebody in order to save yourself.**_

_Miley's flirting with Shane. He smirks._

_**And do anything in order to do it.**_

_Miley lets Joe push her on top of his bed._

_**Everyone warns you against it.**_

_Lilly,"Miley, you shouldn't be doing this."_

_Jackson"You're playing with fire Miley! And you are going to get burned!"_

_Oliver,"He's right Miles.I'm your brother and I won't let you get killed!"_

_**But, you are finally getting what you want.**_

_Shane,"Miley, will you marry me?"_

_Miley,"YES!"kisses him._

_**And somehow you fall in love with him in the process.**_

_Miley,"I love you Danger."_

_Shane,"Me too Smiley." _

_**What happens when he realizes what's been going on?**_

_Mikayla,"Bro, she played you. She never loved you, she just wanted the safety you could give her."_

_Shane,"I'VE BEEN USED MY WHOLE LIFE! GET THE HELL OUT!"_

**A world of trouble happens.**

_Shane,"I killed someone."_

_Miley,"I know you don't believe me, but I love you Shane!"_

**Sometimes life hurts.**

_Miley is about to jump off a bridge._

_Shane,"MILEY DON'T!"_

_**And they're only sixteen and eighteen.**_

_Shows a home movie._

_Shane,"Happy birthday Miley!"_

_He picks her up and spins her giggles at the camera._

_Miley blows out the candles._

**Lights out.**

**I Wish We Were Older.**

**A Shiley Story.**


	2. The Past is Hard to Forget

**Sorry I've been neglecting you guys. Here it is though, first chapter! I was originally going to post it later, but I thought ****DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212** **could use the pick me up.** **Yep, have to agree with her, boys suck, and JB is a good pick me up.=P**

_**Six years ago (Miley's ten)...**_

Miley tried sleeping, but the gun shots rang from outside her window, joined by police sirens.

Her mommy had always told her to lock her room door and to keep the bars on her window secure. Her bed was close to the ground incase if someone shot through the window while she slept. And even in daylight, she'd grown accustomed to walking on her knees.

Her daddy had explained everything a long time ago. Her mommy's parents hadn't liked him much and disowned her, leaving them living there. His parents had died long before. So, in order to feed his mom and Jackson (who was two years older than her) he'd joined a gang and then when Oliver came along a year later, he became the leader. Meaning a lot of people wanted him that included killing his family if they had to.

That's when she heard the front door of the house slam down.

She heard yells and screams erupt from the living room and felt the hairs on her neck go up, sending chills down her spine.

She felt the door of her open and a hand muffle her screams.

"Shhh, Miley it's us." she felt relief rush through her at the sight of Jackson's blonde head. Oliver stood behind him holding a baseball bat.

"Miley you know the dog house we had for Sophie out in the back?" she nodded with wide eyes.

"Well, me and Oliver are going to distract them and you run outside and STAY THERE. Got it? Don't move until we come and get you, if we don't... Wait until the men leave and slip through the fence and run to Lilly's house okay?" she nodded and sobbed.

They both hugged her and she cried.

"Okay, Miley now!" she saw them knock one of the guys over the head, and she ran outside in to the little dog house.

Sophie was a tiny dog, but Miley was pretty smart for someone who was ten. She managed to slip in and grabbed her little dog for warmth. She shivered. It was cold winter night and she was dressed in nothing but hello kitty pajamas. She tended to kick one of her socks when she slept, and her foot was cold.

Miley stopped moving. Stopped breathing.

She saw a foot. And it was standing right in front of the dog house.

"Where's the dog?" he asked.

"Who cares? Probably slipped out the back door."

"You kill Stewart?"

"Yeah and his wife too. Come on let's get out of here before the cops show up."

"Fine, but you know the boss won't be happy. Can't find any of his kids."

"So what? Apparently they ran off. Anyways they speak, and bang they die in a second."

"Fine, but Gray won't be happy."

"Is he ever?"

Slowly, Miley saw them leave.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. Wether it was minutes, or hours, she didn't care.

Miley remembered the old saying '_There's nothing to fear but fear itself.' _

But what about losing everything you had in one night?

Now that was something to fear.

And she was living her own worst nightmare.

_**Present**_

"Jake, stop that." she giggled.

"No Miles, I don't think I will." he laughed and continued to tickle her.

Miley let out an involuntary laugh.

"Jake Ryan I don't care if your my best friend, you stop, or I'm telling everyone that your real name is Leslie!"

He stopped immediately.

Miley laughed at how easy it was to bait him.

Jake was Lilly's cousin. His mom died in a drive by, and there he was.

In their neighborhood everyone was either black, part mexican, italian, or something of that nature. It seemed Lilly and Jake were the only two gringos within a fifty mile radius.

That wasn't the case, but they were the only ones who _looked _it. With their blonde hair and green eyes, they didn't exactly blend in.

Miley, Jackson, and Oliver were lucky wnough _not to, _thanks to some very distant mexican blood. And Jackson's left hook.

They walked towards school, where Lilly and Oliver stopped sucking face long enough to wave. She abd Miley were never really friends, and much less wouldn't really talk if it wasn't that she was Oliver's girlfriend. Jackson and his girlfriend Sara waved over too. Same situation there. Sara was nicer than normal, so when she started sating one of the most dangerous guys in the neighborhood... Well to say people were surprised was an understatement.

She walked by Nate Gray and gave him a scathing look.

It was his family's fault she was stuck in this situation, and though his parents had died two years after hers, the bitterness never went away.

He turned and found her glaring at him. If it was any other girl, he'd probably have harassed her then and there, but her brother's reputation stopped him. Plus he wasn't the big cheese around those parts.

His brother was.

Jason had been a big deal too, but he left once he married his girlfriend Tess and became a preacher in Tennesse.

Shane, his brother was currently and juvie.

Miley turned after hearing a roaring motorcycle. She heard whispers.

"He's back."

"I though he was in jail."

"I heard he killed a guy."

"Not just any guy, his _parole_ officer."

"I can't believe it..."

"Shane Gray is back."

**Don't worry, there will be more of Shaney next chapter. Mean time, review! : )**


	3. Sin of the Father, Sin of the Son

Miley walked in to her class when she saw someone in her table in Chemistry.

Now see, normally this wouldn't have bothered her except for the fact that it was Shane _Gray_.

She turned to Oliver, who walked her to class, and was about to leave.

She grabbed his arm.

"Get me a new seat."

"What?!" Oliver asked shocked, since he, like everyone else on the planet, knew his little sister didn't abuse their obvious authority over in school.

"Shane Gray is at my table. I NEED A NEW SEAT!" Oliver hardened when he heard the word Gray.

"You had to be a genius." he mumbled.

"What table do you want?" he asked.

"Farthest one away from him."

He turned to a random guy sitting next to the door. (a/n her table is at the back corner)

"Move now."

He didn't need to be told twice, he jumped up and dusted the seat off.

"Now scram." Oliver said.

The kid walked and saw the open seat next to Shane and sat dow reluctantly.

Shane didn't even look up.

Oliver left and sadly, had caught the exchange.

"Stewart..."

"Lemme guess, move back to my old seat?"

"You really are the smart one in your family."

Miley reluctantly sat next to Shane.

"I'm Shane Gray."

She nodded and didn't answer back.

He tried a different approach.

"And you are...?"

"Not interested." Miley replied.

It was gonna be a long day.

************************************************************

"Who's that?" Shane asked Nate, pointing to Miley.

"Ahh, Miley Stewart. Don't bother, she hates our family. Dad had her parents killed, and she hasn't exactly warmed up to us. She doesn't really hang out with anyone, especially guys. Her brothers are way overprotective. The only reason she hangs with Lilly is she's her brother Oliver's girlfriend. Same with Sarah."

Shane saw a blonde guy sit down next to her and start talking. She smiled and started laughing at something he said.

"Who's that?"

"Jake Ryan. Only guy allowed within a fifty mile radius of Miley. It's interesting actually. He's Lilly's cousin. Her best friend, but I, like everyone else in school, think they'll go out eventually."

Shane noticed a guy staring at Miley. Jackson walked up to him and stared him down. The guy ran halfway across the patio in ten seconds. Then Jackson smiled at Jake and laughed at something he said.

"Hey bro." Mikayla sat down next to Shane.

Mitchie sat down next to them and Nate's attention was suddenly turned to her.

"Hey hot stuff how's it going?"

"No where near you, besides, isn't Selena gonna mind?" **(pshhh, not Gomez)**

"We broke up."

"Well too bad for you." Mitchie then turned and walked over to Jake.

Sonny, Mitchie's twin, shook her head.

"I can't believe she's actually going to do it."

"Do what?" asked Nate.

"She's gonna ask out Jake Ryan." Sonny sighed.

"WHAT?! That _gringo?" _

********************************************

Miley watched Mitchie walk up and wondered what was going on.

"Jake will you go out with me?"

Woah, at least she was upfront.

Jake looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Ummm...." Jake stuttered.

Miley saw Mitchie's face fall and turned to her.

"He'd love to."

"He would?!" Mitchie asked.

Miley kicked Jake.

"I would." he finally found his voice.

They made plans to go to a movie and when she left Miley sighed.

"What would you do without me?"

"Apparently, stutter my way out of a date."


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Sorry it's been so long! SHILEY IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Shane spotted Miley sitting on the steps of the school. He went with the direct approach.

'' Why do you not like me? Most girls are all over me.'' Shane asked her puzzled when he reached her.

'' Your dad killed my parents. It's kind of a huge turn off.'' Miley said sarcastically.  
'' Ok...I can see your point there.'' She stood up.

'' Now I don't want my brothers to attack you and sticking everyone in the middle of a battle zone.'' She tried walking off.

''Your brothers don't attack Jake.'' Damn, he followed her. She sighed.  
"Jake is like my brother. They know that.'' Miley was tired of people asking her that.  
''So you haven't even had sex.'' It came out more of a statement than question as if he was surprised girls and guys could just be friends.  
'' No, I'm a virgin.''

Miley wanted to take the words back from as soon as they left her mouth.

Shane stopped abruptly and looked at her.

"You're a virgin?!" he almost shrieked.

"Yeah." she looked down.

"You have no idea... how hot that is." he mumbled as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Miley stiffened, then lost herself in the warmth of his lips.

She couldn't quite describe it, it was sweet, but she felt danger behind it. Like if she left her guard down, he would up and devour her right there.

But it felt so damn GOOD.

Miley's first kiss had incidentaly been with Jake, during a very uncomfortable situation where a random guy was hitting on her and he saved her. But, in return, he needed to prove to the guy he was dating her, and they shared a brief liplock. Jackson and Oliver almost killed him for it, until she had gotten them to stop chasing Jake ( he'd climbed up a tree at that point) and explained the situation. Ever since then, they always found a moment to say that if she ever wanted to date anyone, Jake would be an excellent choice. Which made them both slightly gag.

Shane finally seemed to realize she wasn't going to push him away and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in closer.

Miley felt his tounge press against her lips and she opened her mouth as a reflex.

They got in to a little battle in their mouths for dominance.

The kiss with Jake had been like kissing a brother.

If she kissed her brothers like she was kissing Shane, it would be considered incest.

Shane seemed to want to take it a step further and softly moved one of his hands to graze her leg. He traced it with solf gentle strokes.

Miley moaned.

Then she realized who she was kissing.

Miley pushed him off and started running.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled and took off.

Shane sighed. He touched his lips.

"For a virgin, she's one hot kisser."

**********************************************

"Nate why are we spying on Mitchie and Jake?" asked Sonny.

They were currently in the bushes staring at Mitchie and Jake in a Cafe.

"Am I not being obvious? We're spying on your sister!" Nate answered haughtily.

"Soooorry." Sonny humphed.

"And I agreed to this because...?" she asked.

"Because we've been best friends since we were five when Mikayla met Mitchie and they wouldn't give you the time of day." Nate answered.

It was true. When Mikayla and Mitchie started hanging out, Sonny was left forgotten as just the funny little twin sister. Nate who was usually serious, loved having her around. And somewhere down the line, he became her best friend. But when he started having a crush on Mitchie, she felt more alone than ever. Which was the only reason she was standing there with him. She missed it.

"Coffe after a movie? Can this get more cliche?" Nate mumbled.

Sonny's phone rang and she quickly picked it up. Nate gave her a glare.

"Sorry." she whispered, then turned to her phone.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Chad."

"Oh my gosh Chad, I haven't heard from you in awhile..." Sonny exclaimed and Nate turned to her.

"Wait Chad Chad?" he asked. She nodded. Sonny had had a huge crush on Chad, but he'd moved last year, leaving her with a grinning Nate, since he said he hated the 'blonde pretty boy'.

"I'm moving back and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." Chad asked.

"Of course Chad." Sonny giggled, causing Nate to roll his eyes.

A few minutes later the conversation ended and she turned back to their stakeout.

"So... You're going out with that _gringo_?" Sonny swore she saw a shadow pass Nate's face, then she shook her head. She must've imagined it.

"Yeah, tommorrow."

"Just make sure to be careful." he said.

"It's not like we are going to have sex on the beach Nate. Unless the date goes really well..."

"You talking about the drink or...?"

"Which ever way you want to take it."

"Sonny! You don't have to put out to get a guy to like you!" Nate said indinigantly.

"Says who, Mr. I- lost- my- virginity- when- I- was- twelve- to- my- babysitter?! You dump girls who don't have sex with you! I can't stay a virgin if I want to keep a guy!

"Mitchie lost it to Shane when they had that fling over the summer two years ago, Mikayla, don't give me that look Nate, lost it to Justin God knows when, and Shane... Well let's just say that babysitter should seriously consider herself a pedophile. Even Jason lost it to Tess! Even Saint Sara got in between the sheets with Jackson. And Jake Ryan over there? I know for a fact he lost it to some girl back in Texas last year. Miley Stewart and I are the only virgins left in the whole town!"

Nate turned so fast he could get whiplash.

"Miley Stewart is a virgin?!"

"Yeah, we went to an abstinance meeting together one town over. We both gave each other our numbers and agreed we'd never make it in the town at the rate we were going."

"So that means...."

"That we both planned on no sex until marriage unless we found someone who wasn't a total jerk. Hence Chad."

"BUT CHAD IS JUST SOME PRETTY BOY ACTOR WANNABE!" Nate answered.

"It's my life and my body, now just go back to spying on my sister and her date!"

He turned and saw that Mitchie and Jake were gone.

Damn.

********************************************************************

Shane took a cold shower when he got home. A very cold shower.

So, when Nate found him, he was huddled up on the couch.

Then the noises started.

"Oh Miley..." he mumbled in his sleep.

Nate turned.

"Oh yeah baby right there... No keep doing that... No I don't mind if you take pictures..."

Nate looked at his brother oddly. What the heck?! His older head gangbanger brother was dreaming about a virgin?

Shane started moaning and groaning.

Nate took his quee and shook him awake.

"So how's good is Miley in bed?" he raised his eyebrows.

Shane actually slighly paled.

"This doesn't leave the house." he pointed a finger at him.

"Wouldn't want it to bro. So, go take a cold shower and get ready, we got people to beat up." Nate left and Shane groaned frustrated.

What was it about Miley that made him need to take two cold showers in one afternoon?

****************************************************

"...And then he shook my hand and kissed me on my cheek goodnight."

Mitchie had been reacounting the night with her sister Sonny (Mikayla was out with Justin and planned on being AWOL most of the night. Sonny knew most people thought of her as a slut, but she knew how much Mikayla and Justin loved each other.)

They were on Mitchie's bed, like they use to be before Mikayla came and got between them. Sometimes they still were, but it got lonely having no friends who were girls. She couldn't exactly take Nate shopping. Though he had gone once.

"Did he miss your lips...?"

"No, and he didn't try and grope me all night. He asked before grabbing my hand and putting his arm around me. And at the Cafe, he paid! Jake was like all southern gentleman!"

"How was it like no having sex on the first date? Or before the first date now that I think about it..." Sonny asked.

"It was weird... but in a good way. It's like he's courting me or something. And he isn't gay! I checked with Mikayla, and he has definetly shown any indications of liking a dude!"

"I'm happy for you sis!"

"GIRL'S GO TO SLEEP!" Their mom yelled from downstairs. It was weird, they seemed to be one of the few people they knew who still had parents. Their dad had walked out a long time ago, but they were safe from gangs, since he still kept thjem away, even though he never saw them. Plus being friends with the Grays', the Untouchables, seriously helped.

"Night sis." Mitchie said.

"Night." Sonny went and laid on her own bed. She and Mitchie had the same exact beds from their childhood, when their mom thought it was cute for them to have the same stuff. It even had the same warm pink butterfly blanket acting as a comforter, and a pale pink water lily blanket as a cover on both of them. The white lace pillows were made by their grandmother in Mexico, and they loved them.

But, while Mitchie's side of the room had pictures of Elvis Costello and different guitars pinned up, Sonny had a pink pin cushion board with several pictures put up and a picture of Jesse McCartney up. Mitchie had painted her bed black and her vanity too. Her leather jacket hung off the edge of the bed and her vanity was messy with dark eyeshadows, dark hats, and lots of dark eyeliners and mascaras. Sonny's was still cream colored and her side was neat as a pin. Her makeup was minimal and consisted of considerably lighter and more natural colors. The only thing they could agree on, was the picture that divided the room. It was large and framed, the kind of thing taken at the mall or Wallmart by proffessionals. It reminded them of easier times, but that even then, they were different. Mitchie had smeared her mom's dark red lipstick over her mouth and put eyeliner on her little ten- year old eyes. All Sonny had done was put a yellow daisy, her favorite flower, in her hair.

They turned out the lights, and let themselves fall into a deep sleep.

**I honestly didn't plan on Sonny being a big character, or for her to be Nate's best friend. I just added her in the first chapter at random, and figured she'd be a filler character that wouldn't do much for the plot. Then as I was writing the scene in the bushes I got so inspired, I thinke she may be my second favorite character (next to Miley of course =P).**


	5. The Deal

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I hit minor word slump and got stuck with a marathon on YT. I haven't even read any stories yet.**

To say it was awkward that day in chemistry would be an understatement. There was a definate chill emiting off of Miley. And Shane was doing his best not to stare at her. She was two years younger than him for pete's sake!

Considering there was a lab today, it was a miracle they didn't blow up the place.

Jackson was in a mood at the lunch table.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Miley after finally having enough of Oliver and Jackson answering in grumbles and grunts.

"The Gray's are starting a war." answered Oliver.

"Weren't we already in one?" asked Miley.

"No... We were in a mutual dislike for each other. Big difference." he said.

"A gang war would involve a lot more blood and deaths and definetly way more trash talking." Jackson added as an explanation.

Lilly and Sarah all looked as upset as she felt. Jake shook his head at the statement. He didn't get the whole gang vs. gang thing much.

Miley looked at her brothers and stood up. They looked at her curiously as she turned around.

Eventually they noticed where she was going and groaned.

"Is she insane?" asked Oliver.

"Does she have a death wish?" added Jackson.

When Miley finally reached the Gray table she sent Mitchie and Sonny smile. Mutually, she sent Nate and Mikayla a frown and Shane got a glare especially for him.

Nate hid himself behind his sister.

"Chicken." Mikayla mumbled.

Miley grabbed Shane by the collar and dragged him in to a corner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she yelled at him.

"Right now? I think I'm going to be hard of hearing."

"You can not start a war!"

"Oh so you heard." he mumbled.

"How can you do that to my freakin family? To every family who lives on our territory?!" Miley asked indinigantly.

"Look Miley it's just bussiness. But there is something I can do to change that." he gave a slightly evil smirk.

"I'm not having sex with you." she answered.

"I want a date." he said firmly.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Nu-uh no way."

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me, though if you want to, I won't stop you. Just a date. I pick you up, we go out, I walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight. That's all." Shane said.

"I'm not kissing you." Miley answered stubbornly.

"You just made out with me yesterday."

"That was different."

"Look Miley, you want to stop this, you go out with me. I can make the call right now. The ball's in your court." he spread his hands.

Miley looked back at her brothers. She couldn't lose them. They were all she had.

"Make the call.

***************************************************************

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Seriously?! Is that all they can say?!" Nate whisper-yelled at Mitchie at their table.

"I think it's cute that Chad's the silent type in front of everyone except Sonny." she answered.

"Ughhh, you're about as much help as your sister in the bushes." he retorted.

"Huh?!"

"Never mind."

Nate Graay had no idea how jealous he was. There he said it. He was _jealous_ of his best friend and Chad dating.

He was so screwed.


	6. Catch Me

**SORRY PEOPLE! I've been seriously busy, I actually gave up reading most fan fiction and YouTube, so it leaves more time for writing. I kinda hit a slump with this story, but I'm back on track. AND THEN MY INTERNET GOT CUT OFF UNTIL ABOUT A WEEK AGO! It was off for about two weeks I think. Felt like a month. IDK anymore.**

"Miley..."

"Do you think these jeans will work?"

"Miley..."

"Ohh, how about these boots?"

"MILEY!"

Jackson had been trying to get his sister's attention for the last half hour as she got ready for her date with Shane. Now, finally, she turned around and met his eyes.

"I'm going Jackson."

"Come on Miley, you do not need to do this, we'll be fine." Jackson tried convincing her again.

"Jackson, we both know this is our only choice. Now buh bye." Miley turned around and walked into the restroom.

"UGH!" groaned Jackson as he walked out and Sonny walked in.

"Miley, I'm here!" she yelled out at her.

Miley walked out in a pair of hip huggers, black fuzzy boots, and leather jacket.

"No." Sonny said sternly.

"Whyyyy noooot? Miley whined.

"I know you love the whole comfy thing and could care less about Shane, but this is a date. Your first date. So a little more effort please." Sonny answered.

"Shouldn't you be on a date with Chad?" asked Miley grumpily.

"Yes, but for now, I need to fix you." she pulled a curling iron out of her purse.

"Whoah, where did you fit that?" Miley asked backing away.

"Doesn't matter. Stand still and no one gets hurt." Sonny said evilly putting it to Miley's head, somehow having already plugged it in.

And she screamed bloody murder.

**************************************************************************

"UGHHHHHHHHH!" Mitchie screamed.

"WHAT?!" Mikayla jumped.

"JAKE HASN'T CALLED!"

Mikayla groaned.

*****************************************************************************

Oliver's head snapped up.

"You hear that?!" he asked Jackson.

"Yeah, Sonny's up there."

"Oh." Oliver nodded and went back to his cereal.

******************************************************************************

Miley shot Sonny a look.

She'd been primped until she ended up in a snow white sun dress and cowboy boots (Sonny allowed her to keep the leather jacket, thank the lord), her eyes looking smoky and lips bright red.

"I hate you." Miley said in a monotone.

"I know you do. Now get over it."

*******************************************************************************

Nate stared at Sonny.

"Nate?" Mitchie tried getting his attention.

"Nate?"

"NATE!"

He still did not take his eyes off Sonny.

"I'm taking my top off."

Nothing.

"Want a blow job?" she tried again.

Still, nada.

"LISTEN PUTO MALVADO, GET YOUR EYES BACK IN YOUR SOCKETS AND STOP STARING AT MY SISTER, BEFORE I CAUSE YOU TO BECOME STERILE!" she slapped him.

Nate fell over, still staring at Sonny, who walked of with Chad.

***************************************************************************

Miley screamed.

"Shhh babe. It'll be alright." one of the goons laughed, sending a chill down her spine.

"Pl-lease let me go." she felt tears coming soon.  
"Nah babe. We are gonna have some fun tonight." he cackled backing her farther into the wall. Miley finally let a tear slip down.

"Miley?!"  
They all turned their heads back.

To meet a very angry Shane.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Her." he said taking a threatening step toward them with every word.

They seemed to realize who he was and the head goon raised his hands in defense.

"Look man we mean no trouble."

"You got exactly ten seconds before I kick your crotch so hard you need stitches."  
They took off running.

"Miley..." Shane hesitantly walked closer to her.  
"Miley?" he whispered.  
Miley just stared down, breathing heavily, her leather jacket off on the floor where they had ripped it off her.  
"Oh Miley..." Shane said, his voice barely above a whisper as he pulled her into his arms.  
Miley felt warm against as she lay inside his jacket.  
"Shane..." she answered fraily.  
"Yes Miley?" he asked.  
"Help me."  
And then the waterworks came.

Sonny grinned. "You did not."  
Chad laughed that charming laugh of his and answered with a shrug.  
"What can I say, I was a daredevil."  
"And insane." added Sonny with a flirty giggle.

Nick knew what was happening. He's seen it many times. Heck, he was at the receiving end half the time.

Even then though, when Sonny crossed her legs and inched closer to Chad rubbing them against his, he felt a tremor of shock.

"BASTARD!"

Oops.

"What was that?!" asked Chad.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" reacted Sonny.

Nate walked behimd the waiter carrying a bunch of dishes.

"Ex?" asked the waiter.

"Best friend." answered Nate.

"Ahhh, good luck."

************************************

Miley breathed into Shane's chest as he held her gently. She seemed so... _small_.

She looked up at the stars, avoiding his eyes in a futile attempt to keep some dignity.

It was beautiful.

And alone.

Just a bunch of stars, a hill, and them.

And she couldn't even put space between them, because truth of the matter was, she liked it.

She liked feeling his heart beat.

She loved the way he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

And just how he _looked _at her.

It made her feel... loved.

Yeah, that was the word.

Loved.

It actually sounded kind of... nice.

Oh God.

She was _so_ screwed.

So why wasn't she scared?

"You see these stars?" asked Shane, bringing Miley out of her thoughts.

"They make me feel insignificant. I feel like those stars are my parents and everyone I've ever lost..." he trailed.

"So screwed." Miley whispered as she leaned in.

********************************************************************

Sonny leaned in and kissed Chad.

Nate felt his heart tear apart at the seams.

**********************************************************************

"Kiss me harder Shaney." moaned Miley.

"Mhmmmm..." Shane kept kissing her neck and felt himself start to dry hump her.

_Oh boy._

Quick recap of the last twenty minutes: Miley's had accidentally landed on Shane's, ahem, when she dropped her keys.

And all pretty much went downhill since then.

A small moan escaped from Shane as Miley knibbled his ear.

"You like that?" she asked, blowing into his ear.

Shane tried to keep his erection in check.

Wasn't working.

How they managed to keep on the blanket was still a mystery to him.

But he was currently distracted by the girl underneath him now.

Moan.

Wait, that was him, not her.

Oh God.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh........

****************************************************

They didn't look at each other.

_Especially _Shane.

HOW THE HELL DID SHE MAKE HIM SCREAM LIKE THAT?!

HOW THE HELL DID SHE LEARN HOW TO DO _THAT?!_

It was unbelievably awkward.

So, naturaly after class, they talked again.

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY, I'M WALKING HERE!" yelled Miley.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE BLOW JOB" he whisper yelled, finally letting his thoughts out.

**There it is. I am so updating sooner next time! I just need to keep my priorities in check. I will be updating Niley next, and next chapter comes Miley's plan.=)**


End file.
